Jaws:Unleashed
by Student With A Grimdark
Summary: This story is currently going to be out of the running while I get back on track of my life. Don't expect any updates for a while, but I will hopefully return.
1. Prolouge

Open Ocean-South…

A sleek gray fin tore the surface of the ocean. On the beach, Mayor Larry Vaughn Jr. was making an announcement to the national American television audience.

"Welcome to Amity Island, this year promises to be one to remember. Sea Lions continue to be a great attraction, especially with the recent increase in the population.", he said to the camera.

Sea Lions were frolicking in the deep water far offshore, when a titanic Great White Shark bit into one and sent the others scattering.

On the beach…

"And new partnerships with corporations, such as EnvironPlus, will allow us to open doors to the many great wonders of the sea.

Offshore…

A large vessel lowered a small one-man sub into the dark depths of the ocean. 5 Great Hammerheads bit at its steel sides. But then, the same White Pointer came into their midst, and ate every shark, also tearing apart the underwater vessel and devouring the man inside.

The creature swam towards an smaller island off of Amity Island, and began the adventure that would shake the citizens of Amity to their knees.

So much mindless destruction, well what could you expect? After all, it is the great-grandson of the first JAWS. And he's pissed off.

A lone fisherman/retired war veteran saw the beast, and threw some grenades. He was fishing for tuna and bass and saltwater catfish with grenades. Figuring he could bag a beast that big, he threw the grenades.

Bad Idea.

The shark thrust out of the water and bit into the engine, the man accidentally pulled a grenade pin and threw it to close. The boat exploded. The fisherman was thrown into the air, and caught by the shark, which in turn ate him.

20 yards away, a man in another boat watched the whole ordeal in shock. He tried to pull his friend up from the shark cage he was in underwater, but it was too late. He looked through the clear, blue water and saw that the cage was torn apart, and that his friend was gone. But there was blood, lots of it, and an arm.

The boat suddenly was thrust to one side, and the man was thrown off. The water was clouded with even more blood, and a leg.

A Sea-Seeker was on the ocean floor, analyzing the sea life, but was quickly torn apart by the shark.

3 divers were spear fishing for flounder and searching for Stonefish, when the shark bit one in half. Another tried to escape, but the shark grabbed his foot. The great beast shook its massive head from side to side, tearing the man apart, limb by limb. The other escaped but was stabbed by the end of his own spear. A gang of Tiger Sharks smelled him out and devoured him.

The shark then entered a cave, he went out the back and saw an ancient sunken pirate ship. 2 tons of gold, silver, and diamonds gleamed inside it. But then he saw the human in the cage. A pain hit him in the tail. The human had fired a spear, and it struck his tail. This enraged the shark. The shark flew at him, and in one single swift motion, destroyed the cage. And ate the occupant. The man screamed in terror and pain as inch long teeth cut and sliced into him. His girlfriend on the boat saw the whole thing. The beast then swallowed him.

A Sea-Seeker made the shark alert, and it rammed into the metal underwater robot at full speed. But it didn't forget the woman on the boat. So it picked up the dented robot, and tossed it through the air, onto the boat. Where it exploded. The explosion blew apart the woman, and sank what's left of the ship to the bottom. Then, the rocks behind the shark tumbled and collapsed, revealing a cave.

The shark swam into the cave, knowing that this was just the beginning.


	2. The Arrival

At the cave exit...

JAWS' first noticed that there were humans here. Humans ment food. Food ment health. And humans were near. At the beach.  
Samller than the Amity Beach but still a beach that attracts tourists, the Manson Beach was the perfect place for being eaten by a shark.  
JAWS swam towards the sound of splashing, easily ripping four humans to shreds.  
All the others saw him.  
And JAWS got to try out some stunts.  
Killing at least three humans by ramming them and stuffing them in his mouth, the shark then hit humans like a baseball, and using his tail like a bat.  
They hit cliffs and umbrellas, getting killed and blowing apart either way.

But one female human made it to the beach. JAWS was eager to try this next stunt.  
Like a torpedo, he darted forward and _onto_ the beach, grabbing the woman in his jaws and crushing her into a heap of intestines and blood.  
To get off of the beach, JAWS simply used his fins.  
Forward. PULL! Forward. PULL!  
Untill he got to the water.  
Then, to show the humans on the beach that they were hopeless, he hit a sailboat with his tail, causing it to capsize and sink.  
Drowning and then devouring the people onboard.

The shark then made it's way toward the floating buildings and the Gas Station on the concrete block. A plan then formed in the sharks bold and oversized cranium.  
First, the shark destroyed the boats, sinking another sailboat and making a speedboat explode.  
Then, the shark sank the buildings by destroying the poles holding them up. The result was a massive sink/cave-in which killed at least twenty people.  
Lastly, the shark jumped out of the water and onto the gas tanks at the Gas Station, making them explode and killing six people. Including a man filming a nature show and his two cameramen.

The Coast Guard finally arrived. In inflatable rafts with motors.  
The destruction was keen and swift, all but one man swiftly torn to pieces. Arms, legs, bones and guts covered the water.  
JAWS was also able to eat a body bag near the remains of the Restraunt.  
The last man alive was in his boat. Sweaty, covered in the blood of his friend, and scared to death, he laid there in the raft.  
Suddenly, the entire raft bent in half, breaking the man's spine, and was pulled underwater. JAWS had eaten the entire raft.  
Then the big boat came.

The boat, which had "See-Seeker" written on the back of it, was the ship of Micheal Brody, Renowned Marine Biologist mentored by Matt Hooper.  
Micheal was on the ships deck when he spotted it.  
"There it is!", he shouted.  
The shark moved closer, and charged out of the water at Micheal and another worker. But Micheal moved back at the last second, causing the shark to grab the man bebside looked over the side of the boat, grabbed his hair, and screamed.  
Underwater, the shark was swallowing the man whole.

Micheal loaded a harpoon gun that was on the front of the ship. The shark was coming in at full speed.  
Micheal fired.  
The spear soared through the air and hit the shark in the snout. The shark, in anger and pain, pulled. The boat was jerked forward.  
A man at the back of the ship was toppled by the jerk.  
He fell backwards.  
Into the propeller.  
The man was sawed in half, his blood and guts spraying everywhere.  
His spine caught in the propeller, whichin turn stopped the engine.

But the shark was tired, the thrust of energy was his last.  
The shark was hauled onboard with a crane and put into a small holding pen onboard the ship, where he couldn't move.  
He was also drugged.  
Micheal Brody gaped in amazement at the fine specimen he caught.  
A live Great White Shark, in captivity at last!

But JAWS always had a backup plan.  
His brain formed a new trick he could do.  
Body Bomb! 


	3. The Break Out

The Amity Island Aquarium. A sign posted on the door read: Coming Soon...The Great White Shark Show!  
Inside, the Mayor and Micheal were having a disscusion.  
"For the first time ever, a live Great White Shark is on display for the tourists. This will bring crowds in record numbers.", said the Mayor.  
"Mayor, our reasearch tank can hold the shark but we are not ready to display him in the showroom tank.", Micheal tried to say.  
"Nonsense! The word has already spread, give the people what they want Brody!", the Mayor demanded.  
Then a man walked out of a door, accompanied by two scientists and three cops with shotguns.  
"Mr. Mayor, my name is Larry Shaw. I'm the EnvironPlus CEO.", the man said as he flashed his license. "I understand you captured the shark by the code, but him?", he pointed too the shark, swimming around and doing loop-da-loops while the Mayor smiled at the shark. "My son was killed by your shark there."  
The Mayor was not paying any atention at all. So Larry snapped his fingers, getting the Mayor's attention.  
"The damn thing ripped right through the cage! I demand that you kill that crature immediatly!"  
He waved for a scientist to go shut down the gate so the shark wouldn't be free.

An officer spoke.  
"Mayor, my name is Officer Rinks. You've got protesters out there and belive me, they will sue your a-"  
A scream cut him off. Jaws had jumped out of the water and ate the scientist.  
"Close the gates!"  
But Jaws swam out of there the second before the gate shut.  
"Get me security!", screamed the Mayor.  
Rinks, another officer named Piper, and another named McClane ran out the doors.  
The shark was trapped in the viewing area.  
An underwater glass room with two elevators on either sides had at least 30 protesters in it.  
Rinks, Piper, and McClane tried to evacuate the people. But Jaws busted the glass walls and everybody was washed out of the building.  
The Mayor ran to the managers office. The manager ran out.  
"Mr. Mayor! The shark broke through the underwater tunnels and is heading through the fish viewing area to the show tanks."  
"How many dead so far?", asked the Mayor.  
"At least 45 or 50.", answered the manager.

Jaws was washed into the Show Tanks housing the Goldfish, Seals, Dolphins, and Orca Whale.  
Jaws ate all the Goldfish.  
He broke through the iron bars seperating the animals. He ate all the seals.  
The Dolphins were harder, since they ripped a bit of his flesh off. But Jaws ate them all, eventually.  
He broke into the Orca Exhibit and was rammed by the Orca which carried him above the water, causing the people to cheer.  
Jaws swam around the exhibit with the Orca hot on his tail. Two dolphins also helped the Orca by biting off Jaws' fin tips.  
Jaws bit into one, but the Orca caught up and slapped him away with its tail.  
Jaws, now bleeding heavily from 3 diferent places, avoided the Orca by eating the dolphins while swimming.  
The Orca came at Jaws head-on, but Jaws darted to the side and tore the Orca's fin off.  
The Orca retaliated by whipping Jaws away with its tail. It fled, and Jaws swam after it.

The Mayor, Brody, and Larry carefully walked through the drenched and totaled 'Wonders of the Sea' exhibit.  
"Wow. $500,000 down the drain. Flush. Kapooy. Poof! Gone.", said the Mayor, looking down at the fish flapping on the drenched floor.  
"How can you think of money at a time like this? There is a giant killer fish in your Aquarium, and the first thing that comes to your mind is _money_?", asked Larry.  
"I know. And right now, that shark is fighting with Bobo the Orca.", said Brody as he looked at a mutilated body on the floor.  
"Who cares about Bobo? Think of what the investors are gonna say when they spent 5K on an Aquarium that didn't last 7 months.", said the Mayor.  
"Money, money, money...shut up about the damn money!", yelled Larry.  
A security guard ran towards them from the next room of the exhibit.  
"That...thing! It's in the Show Room Tank!", he said.  
"Let's go.", said Brody.

Jaws rammed the Orca so hard it flipped over. He then munched on its exposed belly. The Orca flipped back over and swam for it. Jaws went the other way. They came at each other head on. At the last second Jaws dove under the Orca, bit into its tail, and _ripped the tail off._  
The Orca had no more fight in it. It waited as Jaws swam around for the death blow. It closed its eyes. Waiting. Its only wish was that it would be quick and painless.  
Jaws granted its wish.  
He plowed forward, bit into the Orca's neck, shot up out of the water, and tore it in half with one quick motion.  
The Orca didn't feel a thing.  
Jaws broke down the metal door leading to open ocean.  
He took pleasure in hearing the people scream in terror as their children watched their beloved animal die.

The Mayor held a press confrence after they cleaned up the mess.  
"There is no real threat to the saftey of our vacationers or the citizens of Amity. I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to deal with this issue.", he told the news crews.  
Larry walked up as Brody talked.  
"Yes. For as minimal, we will soon have the shark tracked and captured with the use of the _Sea Seeker._", said Brody.  
"You both say what you want, but Mr. Mayor, we have too much at stake to be careless. Until the beast is captured or better yet killed, my employies will be on alert. And Brody. You better get to him before I do. If you want him alive."


	4. The Dead of Night

"Mayor, me research indicates the sub-sonic frequency used by Shaw's underwater machines is having a dramatic effect on the local shark population. It is causing them to become increasingly more violent.", Brody explained to the Mayor.  
"Listen Brody, I don't know were all this is coming from. So a shark broke out of the aquarium, caused over $500,000 in damages and killed some very brave people. I sign some paperwork, give the families some money and apologize to the public. It's no big deal.", the Mayor both lied and told Brody.  
"Mayor, if the frequencies continue and the Gala celibration goes on, more people will die. I have also uncovered evidence that the mining tower near the north part of the island may awaken some...creatures.", Brody tried to tell the Mayor.  
"Brody, knock it off! Your begining to sound like your dad, your crying wolf! EnvironPlus is bringing in millions of dollars and thousands of people to our community. The machines and tower stay. The Amity Shark Hunting Festival begins tommorow, and the odds are they will catch the shark before anything else happens!", the Mayor said.  
The Mayor stood from his chair and told Brody, "If you say anything to the public, I swear I will jail you for life!"  
Brody nodded and left.

Jaws ripped out the power generators powering the electric fence underwater. Then he burst through it and heard the familier sound of people in the water.  
A rave was happening on the beach.  
Topless women and drunk-ass men went to and fro on the beach.  
3 bonfires dotted the beach.  
The night sky made the party heat up.  
Make-outs, flashes, orgys.  
Skinny dippers, male and female, swam in the water.  
Jaws swam towards a woman.  
He bit her swiftly in half.  
Then he proceded to eat the other people.  
At last, one man was left. He looked around, wondering where everybody else was.  
Jaws hit him from underwater.  
He bit the man and catapulted clear out of the water in slow motion.  
Everybody saw Jaws.

5 Police Boats and 1 EnvironPlus machine headed toward the rave.  
Jaws bit the machine and threw in up to a Police Boat, which caused both to explode, killing the 3 Officers in the boat.  
Jaws swam up to another boat, jumped out of the water, and snagged the driver. He took the steering wheel, speed control, windows, and siren with him.  
The boat went out of contol and onto the beach.  
It went into a bonfire, where it caught fire and exploded, killing the two Officers on it and 9 other teens.  
The moter flew in the air, still running, and into an Officer on another boat's chest, ripping him apart and killing him.  
Jaws flew out of the water and Body Bombed the boat.  
Two were left.  
Jaws rammed a boat, sending it out of control.  
It slammed into the other boat, causing a small explosion and the boats to catch fire.  
They sank, and everyone onboard died.

Two teens drove a Ford Truck up to the steel bridge connecting the Oil Refinery to Amity. They stopped on the bridge. One teen got out an Elephant Gun he stole from his dad's gun cabinet to impress his friends. The other picked up a barrel and heaved the 60 pound oil drum over the bridge and into the water.  
It hit another EnvironPlus machine.  
The weight of the barrel made the machine sink.  
The teen with the gun shot the barrel, causing it and the machine to exploded, and shower the area with metal pellets.  
More barrels went over the water and exploded.  
Jaws suddenly had an idea.  
He grabbed a barrel and took it to a crater in the ground. He left it there for later.  
He went back and grabbed another. He swam towards the area where the refinery was dumping crude oil and junk into the water. For a second, he set the barrel down and ate a skeleton. Then he picked it back up and threw it up to where a guard was in a small building with a roket launcher. He spied Jaws a second to late.  
The barrel hit the building, causing it to explode. Not enough to blow it to pieces, but enough to kill the guard and make the ammo cook off. The guard was blown into three pieces, his head, left arm, and right leg. The rest of him melted into bloody, gory mush because of the heat.  
His burnt, blackened, and bloody head sank to the bottom of the ocean. Followed by his penis, which a passing hammerhead ate.

Jaws returned to the bridge, and grabbed another barrel. He went to the pipe which transferred the sludge to the water. He threw it, it sailed through the air and...perfectly into the pipe.  
The air, plus the sludge, created fire. The sludge was flamable, so it instantly caught fire. The pipe exploded, the explosion lead all the way up to the refinerey. The result was a massive explosion that sent at least 4 balls of flame 300 feet into the air.  
Deadly, flaming debrie rained all over the teens still on the beach.  
A woman was impaled by a pole.  
A man was decapitated by a sign.  
A nude woman was impaled through both her breasts by sharpened, flaming poles.  
A man had his groin burnt off by a flaming piece of sticky sludge. Then he was killed by a flaming barrel to the face. The barrel exploded, killing 7 more teens.

Jaws swam to the crater and grabbed the barrel he set there.  
He then swam to the bridge, where the two teens were watching the bloodsoaked beach with wide eyes.  
Jaws threw the flaming barrel up to the teens.  
It sailed over the side of the bridge, and hit the truck. The truck exploded, killing the teens, and causing the bridge to collapse.  
Jaws looked out to what he had caused.  
The refinery was obliterated. $12,000,945.  
The bridge was collapsed. $40,987.  
The teens were dead and the beach bloodsoaked. $5,000,000.  
Sirens were heard in the distance. Jaws swam out to the open ocean.


	5. The Hunted and Loved

The EnvironPlus Mining Tower  
7:42 p.m.  
Saturday, May 23rd

Three EnvironPlus divers swam to the base of the Mining Tower. A second wave of rocks blew through the caves and into the crushers. Dolphins, sharks, and fish were also caught up in the hurricane force winds that sucked the rubble up into the large, sharp crushers.  
The divers were: Danny, Lee, and Hermes.  
Danny was a 56 year old,6'4'' black man with muscles that buldged from his skin.  
Lee was a Chinese/Canadian cross who was 19, petite, 5'7'', and brown haired.  
Hermes was a Greek wrestler who was blonde, 5'6'', and mean.  
They all signed up for EnvironPlus after other tries at different jobs failed.  
Danny was a Marine who was quit after a mission in Afganistan killed 4 of his men.  
Lee quit her job with robots after one malfunctioned and injured a man.  
Hermes got so caught up in a fight that he killed his opponent.  
"Larry, we are detecting a severe drop in temperature. It's at least thirty below down here.", said Lee.  
Up in the cotrol room, Larry Shaw watched a computer screen that showed the three points of view that each diver was seeing by way of camera installed into their headsets.  
"Keep going. If your not freezing solid, your okay.", Shaw said into a mic.  
The divers continued down. The temperature steadily dropped.  
40 below. 50 below. 60 below. Then it stopped on 67 below.  
"Crap, it's freezing down here. My goosepumps have goosebumps.", said Hermes.  
"Keep going. The disturbence is just...through that cave.", said Danny.  
"Alright, Hermes goes first, then Lee, and Danny will stay at the mouth.", said Shaw over the mic.  
Hermes went in first, Lee followed, and Danny stayed at the mouth. They were tied together by a 200 foot safety line.  
Lee stopped in the middle of the tunnel, and Hermes continued forward.  
He came out...and stared in awe.

3 Giant Squids, all hollowed out, lined the walls. 4 ships were also in there, diamonds, gold, and silver glistened from them. The strangest, however, was the WII P-51 Mustang fighter plane. The 4 thousand-pound bombs were still in their places. 8 missles were in their place. And the 8 machineguns were in their place as well.  
On the walls, and the greastest find yet, were over 4 million saphires, rubies, gold rocks, diamonds, silver formations, and bronze spikes all over the walls. They glittered in the light from Hermes' flashlight.  
In the control room, Larry Shaw gapped at the sight. 3 years here, and they still hadn't found hide nor hair of this.  
"It's...perfect.", said Hermes.  
Then, he saw something that was stranger than the plane or the ships. He went inside a squid. He saw over 300 shark eggs. Some sharks are born live. Some are born eggs. But Great Whites are different. They can switch between egg and live. And the eggs were of Great White decent.  
Hermes picked one up and examined it. It was clear, and he could see the baby shark in there.  
He looked closer.  
The shark did a loop-da-loop.  
Hermes was startled, so he dropped the egg.  
It sank to the bottom, and cracked open when it hit a rock.

A grey figure shot pass Hermes' hand. He grabbed his hand in pain and shock. He quickly realized he was not holding his hand, but a bloody stump.  
A pain in his leg, arms, butt, foot, and ear happened in quick session.  
He realized he had stirred up a hornets nest when he cracked open that egg. For he had no left ear, arms, left buttcheek, right leg, and left foot.  
He saw a large shape come from the darkness. His last thought was he was experiancing "Pirhana 3D" in real life.  
The last thing he saw was teeth.  
A lot of teeth.  
"Something happened to Hermes! I'm going after him!", Lee screamed. A bloody glove had floated towards her. Followed by the safety line. It had been bitten. The teeth marks were all over it.  
Lee swam down into the cave.  
She looked around for Hermes.  
It was way to dark.  
She spotted something on the floor.  
Hermes' headset flashlight.  
She picked it up and looked at it.  
The light was ripped out by a strong force. The paint was even scraped off of it.  
She heard something, and felt a force push her back.  
She reached into her pocket, took out a flare, and lit it.  
200 Great White Sharks were in front of her.  
"Oh, my God.", she said.  
The sharks attacked.

The second Danny felt a tug on the safety line, he pulled with all his might. The line hadn't snapped, so he continued pulling. But something was holding him back. Lee finally came into view.  
He grabbed her, and felt a sharp, awful pain in his elbow.  
But he swam back up to the surface regardless. He was hauled aboard a ship. He felt another pain in his foot. The EnvironPlus guards realixzed this, and hauled him aboard.  
He examined his elbow. A chunk of flesh had been torn from it.  
He looked at his foot. His toes were torn out.  
He looked at Lee. She was torn apart. Her arms, legs, and part of her face were torn apart.  
Her intestines were ripped out. Some still littered the deck.  
And he saw a creature on the deck. Silver gray, 3-foot long, baby Great White Shark.  
The attack had begun.

The Amity Island Mariana  
2:56 a.m.  
Saturday, May 23rd

Two men talked on the concrete docks as a freighter carrying toxic waste docked.  
"Sure are a lot o' rigs comin' in. You think we'll catch that one from the aquarium?", one said.  
"Don't see why not. We have the right bait and the nets big enough.", said the other.  
Jaws swam to the entrance of the Mariana. He noticed the giant boats pulling large nets behind them. Humans on the boat had shotguns and crossbows.  
There were at least three.  
Jaws also saw that the humans in the tall watchtowers had sniper rifles. And that the large, steel door and the watchtower's searchlights had big, long cords leading into the ocean. All Jaws had to do was find the power generators and destroy them.

Jaws found them. They were just like the generators powering the net at the rave. He tore out one, the left guardtower exploded. He tore out another, the right tower exploded. The last one, the gate exploded, clearing a way for Jaws.  
By then, the three giant boats sailed toward the entrance. They went in one by one. That bought Jaws some time. And gave him an idea.  
A truck carring explosive oil drums drove through the mariana. Jaws led the big boats to the docks and lied in wait.  
The truck came to the docks, the driver thinking he was supposed to load the drums onto the boats.  
He heard a faint rumble and knew the time had come.  
He jumped out of the water, scaring the driver of the truck.  
He swerved to one side...and saw the Mac to late.  
The Mac truck slammed into the truck and continued to the docks.  
Both trucks sailed off of the concrete docks and into a boat.  
The explosion was tremendous.  
It caused the other boats to slam into each other and sink. Flaming gears and wood set them on fire, killing most of the crew.  
The 2 survivors climbed onto the concrete docks on the other side. One had half his face burned off, the other had 3rd degree burns on his arm.

Jaws continued through a hole-filled steel pipe and to the area where two rigs carrying toxic waste sat. The workers onboard knew Jaws was coming. They dumped toxic waste drums into the ocean, fully opened.  
Jaws jumped _onto _the rig and clamped his teeth down onto a worker.  
Before he went back into the ocean, however, the captain rushed toward him with a can of hairspray and a lit the lighter, sprayed the hairspray, and set the toxic waste on fire.  
Why?  
Jaws was on a few.  
The waste burned into Jaws' flesh and caused him to jump backwards into the water.  
The fire got to the large oil canesters, setting them aflame.  
The explolsion sent flaming metal and bodies into stacks of ammonium nitrate, an extremly explosive chemical used in fertalizer and high explosives.  
Soon, the entire Mariana was on fire. The anchor of one of the rigs had been blown into the atmosphere at supersonic speed.  
It crashed only 10 feet from where Jaws swam away from the massive explosion.  
He made out into the open ocean, and his burn mark over the right side of his face and his underbelly was a reminder forever of the time he made the mistake of underestimating human weapons.

Jaws continued to Seal Island, where he killed and ate 3 or 4 seals.  
Suddenly, Jaws was thrown off course. An aroma had gotten to his sensors, and he headed out to the Atlantic Ocean.  
He found the source of the smell, a strange female shark. To big to be a Great White, but looking just like one.  
The shark was 27-feet long, female, and in heat.  
Jaws caught her attention.  
The shark led her to the Underwater Caves, and into a large one. Jaws followed her in.  
They began a process that would soon cause the destruction of Amity's reputation.  
They mated.


	6. Predators in the Bay

Amity Island Sea Museum  
Sunday, May 27th  
8:27 a.m.

Knocks rattled the door of Mr. Bard's Office.  
Mr. Bard was an expert on all sea creatures, extinct or not. He was 78 with gray, balding hair.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!", he called out. He slipped into fluffy slippers and a red robe.  
The knocks continued, harder. The elderly Marine biologist that taught Matt Hooper in Woods Hole some 50 years previously stumbled to the door.  
Mr. Bard opened the door. Standing in front of him were Micheal Brody and Danny, who was holding a rather large bucket that jerked this way and that every few seconds.

Bard led Brody and Danny to a 20x20 aquarium that Bard kept some endangered Sea Bass in long ago.  
Danny poured the contents of the bucket into the aquarium. It was water...and a baby shark.  
Bard stood, shell-shocked at the sight of the familier creature.  
"Excuse me,sir. But, is that a damn Great White?", Danny asked loudly.  
Bard looked at him in terror.  
"This particular shark, _vanished_ over a million years ago!", Bard said, his voice cracked in awe and fear.  
He rushed into his study and grunted as though he lifted a heavy object.  
He came back with a giant stone carving of the structure of a large shark.  
"I give you, _Carcharodon Megalodon, _the first shark. It may have been the largest and most powerful macro-predatory fish in vertabrate history. It has been extinct for 1.5 million years. It can reach over 67 feet in length. It was believed to go extinct either by ice ages, the evolution of the orca whale, or food decline. The odds of one being alive are, _astronomical!_", Bard said.  
"We found it out near the EnvironPlus Mining Tower. An earthquake hit near there a few days back. I told the mayor it might have awoken something, but he dismissed it.", Brody said. He was also staring at the creature in shock.

The baby megalodon swam to and fro in the aquarium. It noticed the humans staring at it through the glass.  
It snarled, and fleshy spikes stuck out of it's gills in a way of warning.  
Bard picked up a white mouse it used to feed the other fish and dropped it into the aquarium.  
The shark sensed the fish, smelled it's fear, and felt the struggle it made trying to swim.  
The shark bit into the mouse's tail and dragged it under the water. It whacked it on the glass and tore it apart. Blood covered the water. Even when the mouse was devoured, the shark still thrashed around in the cage. It drank in the blood. All of it.

"Amazing. Simply amazing.", Brody mumbled.  
"How many?", Bard asked to no one in particular.  
"At least 200. I don't know how they survived. But there are ships, a plane, and all the precious jems and jewels you can think of down there.", Danny answered.  
"How do we kill them?", asked Brody.  
"Well, they're just like any other shark. You can shoot, stab, blow up, crush, burn, melt and kill them just as well you can with any other shark. But if there are 200 or more of them, yesterday would have been a good time to start.", Bard answered.

Amity Island Oil Platforms  
Sunday, May 27th  
9:00 a.m.

Jaws and his mate swam into the region of the oil drilling stations.  
Three large oil drilling platforms stood in the ocean waters.  
The main power to the oil platfroms was inside a building, the only way to get to it was by way of the harbor.  
The two sharks swam to a very strange sight to them.  
A sunken, destroyed nuclear submarine. The torpedoes were still there, and still active.  
Suddenly, a loud sound was heard.  
A Coast Guard ship was heading straight for the two sharks.

"Captain, the sharks are somewhere around the sunken nuclear sub. Identified as the _U.S.S. Manhatten._ Torpedoes are still active.", said a radar operative.  
"Good. Tell Hansan to shoot on sight.", said the captain.  
"Sir! Sharks are surfacing. They have hold of something. The metal detectors are going crazy!", said another radar operative.  
"There they are!", a soldier said, pointing to Jaws and his mate as they both swam quickly toward the ship.  
The captain looked at the sharks, and what was in their mouths.  
"Are those torpedoes?"

The shark threw the torpedoes at the ship.  
Jaws' mate hit the man on the 50. Caliber standing on the front of the ship.  
Jaws hit the bridge, killing the captain and other officers.  
They both went down to get more torpedoes.  
This time, they struck the back of the ship where two men with RPG's stood at the ready.  
Both torpedoes struck either man, killing them.  
The ship sailed, blindly, and struck one of the oil rigs, creating a monsterous explosion.

Jaws and his mate each dealt with the other rigs.  
Jaws swam to an oil rig, carrying a torpedo.  
He threw the torpedo at one of it's legs. The explosion burst a hole in the leg, and black gold flooded out.  
He did it again to another leg. Torpedo. Throw. Boom! This time the entire rig went up in flames.  
It tumbled forward, small explosions ringing on it all the way down, and crashed into the water. It slowly sank beneath the depths.  
Jaws also saw that the rig his mate went after also exploded.  
The flames and explosions thundered all over it as it as it ripped in half and collapsed two different ways.  
Soon, the water was black as the night sky.

Jaws and his mate met back at the sunken sub.  
The nussled their snouts swam circles around each other  
They then got two more torpedos and swam towards their next target: The Power Generator inside the Oil Complex.  
The entered the harbor quickly and quietly, swimming deeper into the harbor.

They got to the underwater entrance, the steel doors slid open and they entered.  
The giant fan powered the oil rigs by the use of turning water into energy. In which the oil rigs pump crude oil through the giant pipes and into the Power Plant itself. There, it is turned into oil and sold to gas stations.

Jaws and his mate, torpedos in mouths, studied the area trying to decide the best strategy of attack.  
Jaws' mate entered...and was instantly swept by the fans power. Her head slammed into one of the pipes, causing it to rupture. Black gold flooded out of the remains. Jaws instantly burst through the cloud of oil. The oil entered his eyes, and into his wound, reopening it.  
He thrashed his head around, looking for his mate. In a rage, he randomly spit his torpedo out.  
Amazingly, it hit the other pipe, causing it to explode.

Jaws heard something, a kind of shrill sound. He looked down, and his mate had caught her fin in the fan. He bit gently into her other fin and carried her out of the compound.  
He swam as fast as he could carrying his mate, and got to the entrance of the harbor before he was knocked to the sea floor by a shockwave.  
The compound exploded in a 200-foot fireball. The shockwave lifted boats out of the water, sending them flying onto dry land where _they _exploded.

Jaws carrired his mate back to the sunken sub. She lay there for a while, recovering.  
Jaws' senses sensed a large boat.  
It was the _Sea Seeker _and her sister ship, the _Aroura II._

The _Sea Seeker _circled around Jaws and his mate.  
Jaws picked up a torpedo and threw it into the boat. The torpedo went _into_ the ship and exploded inside the bathroom.  
The ship was blown apart, the two halves sank to the bottom. Bodies floated around Jaws and his mate.  
The _Aroura II_, finding the sharks, let loose a barrage of electric nets.  
The nets closed around dolphins and porpouses, wrapping around them and sending a 180 volt shocking through their viens.

Jaws, fearing for his mate's life, picked up the largest torpedo he could find. Weighing over 100 pounds, Jaws lugged the torpedo toward the ship.  
He figured it was too heay to throw, so he rammed the torpedo into the ships propeller while it was still in his mouth.  
The entire back of the ship was destroyed.  
It slowly sank to the bottom. The survivors, loosing their balance, fell into the water. They were either chopped to bits by the still spinning blades on the engine or drowned by Jaws and tooken to his mate for food.

A helicopter broke through the black smoke covering the area. Soon, the oil on the water's surface would catch fire and burn.  
The economical consequences would be most severe.  
Jaws and his mate swam towards open ocean, away from the flames.  
The chopper let down a ladder, and the two survivors climbed onboard.  
"Your welcome.", said a burly man.  
"Who the hell are you?", demanded one of the survivors.  
"The man who saved your life. I was hired by EnvironPlus to take care of your shark.", the man said.  
"It's not our sharks.", the other survivor said, putting emphasis on the letter _s_, "And do you even know what your company is doing to the environment?"  
"It's not my company, and I don't give a damn! The bounty on the male's head is huge. $200,000. And if the rumors are true then I should try and get the female alive."  
"What rumors?"  
"Water samples. Aparently...she's pregnant."


	7. The Angry Armada

Amity Beach  
Friday, July 1st.  
8:00 a.m.

Mr. Bard collected water samples on the beach.  
He looked over and saw a sleek, gray fin tear the surface of the water.  
It swam around, devouring kids, adults, the elderly, and animals.  
Then it turned toward Mr. Bard and ate him.  
"Mr., are you okay?", said a voice.

Mr. Bard snapped back into reality.  
He was on the beach with three kids, no more than 8, standing over him.  
He was flat on his back, shaking in terror.  
It was all a hallucination.

"Mr?", said the voice, coming from one of the children.  
"I'm okay. Listen kids.", Mr. Bard answered. He swept his arm, signaling for them to come closer.  
"I know you've all heard this a million times, but listen. Sharks are in the water. Well, the ocean. Spread the word, don't go in the ocean. Go in pools, Slip n' Slides, play with sprinklers...just don't go into the water. OK?", Mr. Bard said.  
"Why not? Arn't all the big monsters out in the deep water?", asked another child.  
More kids gathered around him, interested in what he was talking about.  
But the word _monsters_ got his attention. After the incident at the Amity Island Aquarium, many people started turning against sharks. Now, Amity Island was the Shark Hunting Capital of the East Coast.  
"Well, not exactly. Some big...monsters...are starting to come closer to the beach. All I'm saying is don't go into the _ocean_. Pools are okay. Just not the ocean.", Mr. Bard answered.

Suddenly, parents started coming over.  
They took the children's places as if guarding them from a rouge animal.  
"Listen, _mister._ I don't know who the hell you are, but don't poison the kid's minds! They're scared enough of the water as it is now.", said a man.  
The parents hearded the kids away. Some looked back at Mr. Bard with hope in their eyes.  
"Don't worry, Mister. Somebody will come along for you some day.", said a young 5-year old with a British accent.  
However, as Mr. Bard looked at his reflection in the water, he began to think that his only companion in a few years would be Death.

Town Hall  
Friday, July 1st  
3:00 p.m.

"Attention! Attention, please!", yelled the Mayor, banging his fist on the Council Table.  
The Town Hall was filled with people from all over Amity.  
Sitting at the Council Table were the five most powerful.  
Sheriff Joey Shaw: The Amity Island Police Sheriff.  
Dr. Robert Jones: The Amity Island Chief Doctor.  
Mr. Simon Fisher: The Amity Island Financial Advisor.  
Ms. Sarah Feltcher: The Amity Island Marine Expert.  
And of course, Mayor Larry Nathanial Hartman: The Amity Island Mayor.

Everyone on Amity, from the lowliest farmer to the second-most powerful person, shut up.  
"Good, now let's get down to business. Ms. Feltcher, if you will.", said the Mayor.  
"Thank you, Larry. I am happy to report that the shark troubles are over. Sharks are now retreating into the Atlantic Ocean.", she said, smiling. Of course, everyone cheered. And of course, one man didn't.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that.", said Micheal Brody.

The Mayor's face went red as blood rushed to it. _That idiot!_, he thought,_ He's gonna frighten everyone! Again!  
_"Mr. Mayor, Ms. Feltcher, if everything is okay...what about the explosion at the docks that killed over 300? Or the Aqurarium disaster? How about the oil spill?", asked Brody. The Mayor flushed a deeper shade of red, anger taking him over.  
A woman stood up.  
"How dare you? My husband worked on those platforms!", she screamed at a thunderstruck Brody.  
More people stood.  
"My son died in that Aqurarium! He was only eight!"  
"I'll have you know that we all suffered from that explosion."  
"The entire South Beach is polluted!"  
"While we all suffer, your doing just fine!"  
Brody, upset that everyone turned on him, sank down into his bench.  
Just then, Bard burst through the door.

"He's telling the truth!", he screamed.  
The Mayor, acting like he saw a ghost, turned white and stared in horror.  
_It can't be! He died!_, the Mayor thought.  
Everyone looked at Mr. Bard, awestruck. Brody didn't have a clue why.  
"Oh, yes, ladies and gentlemen. The Brody family, once again, has been proven right.", Bard said, holding an object in his hands.  
Brody saw it.  
A testing tube. The fluid inside was pink.  
"There are _two hundred_ sharks in these waters. Anyone who dosen't agree, talk to the man himself.  
Steven Shaw, the CEO of EnvironPlus, walked in behind Bard.

"I'm sorry, Mayor. But it is for the best.", Shaw said. The Mayor's face flushed, drained of all color.  
"Last month, a large cave was discovered under our Mining Tower.  
Inside was enough things to make Amity Island rich beyond it's wildest dreams. But, the discovery came with a price.  
200 _Charcarodon Megolodons_, sharks long believed to be extinct, were in that cave. They were juviniles and adolecents, young creatures just hitting mating age.  
But now they have escaped, realised by a tremor. Two have already died from these beasts.", Shaw explained to a terrified town.  
"And one is already pregnant.", said Bard.  
The whole Town Hall exploded in a tidal wave of frightened screams.

"ORDER! ORDER!", bellowed the Mayor, somehow getting his color back.  
"I have kept something from you all also.", the Mayor explained. Everyone stared at him. Waiting, listening for the secret.  
"I didn't want to cause a panic, so I called the Coast Guard. As I speak, the Coast Guard Ice Cutter _U.S.S. Norfolk_ is heading this way.", the Mayor said.  
The people, Brody, Bard, and Shaw included, smiled. The Hall erupted into an avalanche of cheers for the Mayor.

The Next Morning...  
People from all over Amity got in boats, helicopters, and grabbed every gun they could. They hoped in their vehicle of choice and headed out. The bounty on Jaws was $1,000,000. The female, $4,000,000. The _U.S.S. Norfolk_ would be at Amity in 2 hours.  
People cheered, and the newspaper headlines certainly gave the fleet a great name.  
**THE ANGRY ARMADA SETS OUT TO DESTROY DEVIL FISH!  
_Female to be captured alive!_**

In the middle of the water, two Sports Fishing Boats sat in wait.  
"You think we'll get 'em?", asked the driver to his buddies.  
"Of course we will! There's gota be tons of chum in the-OH SHIT! THERE THEY ARE!", a fisher screamed, pointing a finger in the direction of two dorsel fins streaking through the surface.

**COMING SOON  
THE ANGRY ARMADA: BATTLE OF BLOOD**


	8. The Angry Armada: Battle of Blood

**Okay.  
Imma gonna lay down some notices for ya before we start.**

**1: I've gotten 2 voters. They picked Mega, Ultra, Evil, and Pure Insanity. Here's the trick part, I will randomly pick TWO of these and use them for the story.**

**2: This might make you voters mad, but I will pick one of your votes each. That means if you picked Ultra and Mega, I will pick one. Vise Versa for the other voter.**

**3: This story, as you readers have found out, is based off three movies and one game: Pirhana 3D, Jaws: Unleashed, Spring Break: Shark Attack, and Shark Attack 3: Megalodon. To you loyal Jaws fans, the plot of the entire game has been changed. If it makes you mad...I am dearly sorry.**

**4: This is a great deal for you guys! If you review, I am asking you to write the review and two other things. One: I need more characters! Please write down and describe an OC or yourself to be in the story. And two: write down a plot twist to be put on the story.  
Examples: Jaws meet's his long lost brother, Amity has a serial killer on the loose, the island sinks after a major earthquake, the Mayor tries to assassinate Brody and Bard, the EnvironPlus CEO tries to assassinate Brody and Bard, Brody has a family, Bard is actually Matt Hooper, the island spilts in two: high-class jerks and low-class idiots...things like that.**

**5: Last thing. This chapter may make some of you flip out. There will be nudity, sex, violence, blood and gore, extreme chaos, explosions, awsomeness and more in the coming chapters. This should be rated MA...if FanFiction actually had MA. **

**Alright, enjoy!  
**

* * *

As the fishermen watched in dread and terror as the two dorsel fins closed in on them, the driver had the sense to activate the motor.  
Well, the one on the right did.  
Jaws' mate (which I've named Jaw), dove under the water and catipaulted herself through the vessel. One fisherman went into her gaping maw. She crushed his bones, ripped him open, and swallowed him.  
The driver pulled out his Walter P-38 and shot it at Jaw's eye. It of course missed, but still.

His friend's blood littered the deck. The other fisherman grabbed a crossbow and fired it into Jaw's neck. It had no effect...at all.  
Jaws then sprang out of the water and ripped the driver in half.  
His lower body fell onto the fisherman with the crossbow. He collapsed as the heavy legs hit him. His reloaded crossbow shot the engine.  
Jaw barely had time to slid back into the water before the back of the ship exploded.

Jaws, cathing up to the other boat, dove under it and dashed up. His head broke through the bottom and he grabbed a fisherman.  
As he slid back through the hole he made, water flooded the ship. Tiger and Mako sharks, attracted by the blood, surged toward the ship.  
Several jumped onto the ship and grabbed the other fisherman while the driver shot his rifle at them.  
The sharks took chuncks of flesh out of the fisherman. Their half-inch long teeth crushed his bones.  
A feeding frenzy began.

40 sharks converged on the sinking ship. Mostly on the bleeding man in the water.  
The rifle the driver was firing added to the chaos.  
Pow! Chu-chick! Pow! Chu-chick!  
The ship sank fast.  
And the second the driver hit the water...the sharks swarmed him.  
The ripped his body in half, swallowed his intestines, and devoured him.

_"This is the Harrisburg and the Portland. We are en route to your local."_, a voice crackled over the radio.  
3 more Shark Fishing Boats (_Harperson, New England, and_ _Thunderheart)_ and 2 Police Boats (_APD 31 _and _APD 43_) met at the site of the sunken ships.  
Suddenly, Jaws catapaulted out of the water and ripped into the driver of the _Harperson_, causing it to spin out of control and slam into the _APD 43_. They exploded on contact. Those who wern't seriously burned jumped overboard. The two who hit the water made a mad dash for the other boats.  
Mako Sharks, their yellowish skin gleaming as the setting sun hit their bodies, grabbed one of the men and pulled him under.  
The other scrambled onboard the ship as the water was washed red with the other man's blood.

The _New England_ sailed closer to the sharks, the men on the back firing their M1 Garands at the beasts. The feeding frenzy caused the sharks to eat each other. Tearing off each others fins, ripping into their snouts, and escalating in the bloody carnage.  
"Keep firing!", the captain ordered. Then he spotted Jaw.  
She was springing around, blood pouring from her back end.  
She was going into labor.  
The captain took the wheel in his hands and pushed it up to max speed.  
The pointed end of the boat would surely pierce her skull, killing her and her babies.

The _APD 31_'s Officers shot their Magnums and Shotguns at the sharks, watching the gory mess attract even more.  
"Hey! What is he doing?", an Officer pointed at the _New England_. The Captain saw this too. He followed the boats direction and saw Jaw...30 feet in front of it.  
"He's gonna ram her!", the Captain yelled.  
Knowing this would result in the death of the _entire _Armada, even though he didn't think they stood a chance in the first place, he gunned the throttle and sped toward the _New England_.

Jaw, to say the least, was in _IMMENSE PAIN_. She didn't know when the babies would come, she surely didn't know it would be right when she was in the middle of fighting.  
Her dear mate, Jaws, was busy fighting off the _Thunderheart_. The other sharks, from Makos to Tigers, were too busy feasting on each other to notice her. The only ones that did where the _New England _and the _APD 31._  
Both were heading straight for her.

Jaws went circles around the _Thunderheart_. The humans onboard were enveloped in terror, and shot every which way. A lucky shot blew out the Captain's eye and made a hole in the back of his head.  
The other man climbed up to the controls and tried to see Jaws.  
Below, the first man emptied his M1 Garand into Jaws' gills, upsetting the massive Great White.  
Jaws Tail Whipped the man into the motor, causing the engine to explode.  
The ship sank, Tiger Sharks surrounded and jumped at the terrified man at the controls.  
A lucky jumper grabbed his leg and pulled him to certain death.  
Jaws then realised that Jaw was missing. He spun around, searching for her.  
And he saw her. She was going into labor, with two boats coming for her.

The _New England _had just gotten withen 5 feet of Jaw when she was softly but quickly jerked underwater.  
Then, the _APD 31_ rammed into the _New England's _front, crippling it.  
Jaws, in a fit of rage, Body Bombed the _New England_, causing it to erupt in flames.  
The shockwave flipped over the _APD 3_, killing all on board.  
Jaw was brought to the sea floor, the tail of the first baby showing.  
_Does it hurt?_, Jaws asked.  
_What the fuck do you think?_, Jaw yelled.

Two more boats, the _Harrisburg_ and the _Portland_, entered the area. The giant fishing nets combed the water below, cathing Manta Rays, Dolphins, Seals, Makos, Tigers, and Jaws.  
He was caught off guard. The men onboard shot at him with Crossbows and an Anti-Tank gun.  
The 1-inch Anti-Tank bullet blew a hole in Jaws' neck, causing blood to pour from it.  
Jaws felt teeth sink into his part of the net, and was pulled back. A gaint hole was ripped in the net.  
He turned around, and came face to face with a shark that resembled Jaw. It was Jaws' size, but looked more dangerous.  
_Who are you?,_ Jaws asked.  
_I'm Hamlett, Jaw's brother. I wouldn't have saved you if it wern't for your scent., _the creature answered.  
_Will you help her? She's going into labor...what the?_, Jaws, awstruck, stared at the 10 sharks clustered around Hamlett. They were of various sizes, but all looked the same species.  
_Who are you?_, Jaws asked.  
_Megolodons._, answered Hamlett.

"Captain, 11 more sharks entered the area. They're pretty big.", a fisherman told the Captain of the _Harrisburg_. The _Portland_, 300 feet in front of them, suddenly started to sink. It's bow was breached when a Megolodon (Trice) sunk his teeth into the ship.  
"Full reverse!", the Captain ordered.  
Another Megolodon (Samanth) jumped out of the water and bit into the crane that operated giant nets. She swung back and forth, eventually tearing the crane in half.  
The other Megs (Lu, Shan, Khanga, Methin, Nother, Crimega, Ingu, and Sheal) sank the ship and ate all onboard.  
8 Police Boats entered the area, hell-bent on killing the sharks and taking Jaw and her babies.

The Police Boats, _APD 4-APD 11_, circled Jaw and her half born child.  
"This is _APD 4 _to all units, open fire!", a voice crackled over the radio.  
Shotgun and .45 shells sailed through the air, sinking when they hit the water.  
Samanth, Lu, and Khanga converged on the _APD 7_ and ripped into her hull.  
The boat sank and all onboard were devoured.  
But, Samanth was hit three times in the gills by accurate .45 bullets.  
She died within minutes.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared over the horizon. It was no doubt a Coast Guard copter, sent out early to help.  
On each side of it were two Heavy Machine Guns, they pelted the sharks with hot lead and got several lucky hits. Those killed were Lu, Shan, and Nother. They suffered lead to the head, torso, gills, and neck.  
The scene was an utter bloodbath.  
Sharks such as Makos and Tigers slashed into each other's bodies with razor-sharp teeth. _APD 8, 9, 10 , 11, _and _6_ were destroyed by Body-Bombings. Several Megalodons were already dead. Jaws was getting tired. And worse yet, innocent newborns and they're mother were caught in the crossfire.

Human Law Officers were calling out for help, yet none came.  
There are two types of pain: Pain and fear of dying, and pain and fear for not seeing your loved ones.  
Both types were felt on that day.  
"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!", yelled a young officer as he was hoisted onto the chopper. The pilot was terrified for the boy. He looked only 18.  
"Momma! Momma!", an eldery-looking officer cried out.  
"I want to go home!", screamed an officer that was crying into his blood-soaked hands as he watched his best friend get eaten alive by Mako sharks.  
Another officer that worked on the _APD 5_ watched the 20-year old cry into his bloody hands. That officer went into shock.  
Jaws himself felt their pain.  
_Why are we doing this?_, he asked to himself.

**Next Up  
Angry Armada : Bloody Finale**


	9. Enter the Fishies

The news had returned. The Armada had failed. Over 69 were killed, and 1,230 Coast Guard crew members were also killed.  
13 survivors in all. 6 died of injuries hours later.  
Mayor Vaughn was upset. Pissed off was more like it.

He pondered where it had gone wrong.  
Maybe Brody and Hooper were right, maybe the Megalodons were real.  
Vaughn was still trying to get over the fact that Matt Hooper, now under the alias Mr. Bard, was still alive. He was seventy-three years old! Seventy-three!  
He should have died of old age years ago.

Pushing Hooper out of his mind, he proceded to look at the reports of the newest Tourist Trap.  
Lost River Resort. (**Can anyone find all the references in this chapter?**)  
Lost River Resort was a motel situated near Lost River, a river that was perfect for money grabbing oppertunities.  
The mayor didn't care about the endangered Bucca Bird, the only wild toucan in North America. So what if he destroyed it's habitat?  
Kill a species for several thousand dollars and the mayor was a-okay.

Meanwhile, near the Lost River Swamps...  
The bass were gone, extinct, deleted from Lost River. So were the turtles, trout, crabs, lobsters, and a few human children whose bodies would never be found.  
The skeleton, maybe. But the flesh? No way in hell.  
Scourge's soldiers had seen to that.

Scourge was a piranha. A piranha that had supposedly been extinct for over two million years. He was one of the last one thousand _Pygocentrus Nattereri_. His heritage was memorable as the original piranha.  
Their tails were the main thing that set them apart from other piranha. The tail was fused with the body via an abnormally thick stretch of skin.  
Their scales were also different from modern piranhas because of the dark texture.  
And their eyes were pure blood red.  
Not the: 'Red eyes that glow in the dark like an alien' type.  
The: 'Piercing stare that gave people a heart attack simply by glimpsing the eyes' kind of blood red.  
But what really took the cake were the stealth attacks, the time it takes for twenty piranhas to reduce sonething to skeleton, and the "Scream". The Scream was when a piranha opened it's mouth wide enough to reveal all of it's teeth, and then the skin overlapping the gills would go out like an umbrella would.  
Worked every time.

Now, however, the piranha faced grim facts. The food was running short, overpolpulation in the reletively small area of Lost River, and more human which equaled more fishers and more piranha deaths.  
If they could only get past the Docks, then they could be safe. They could all breath in seawater for some reason.  
But even then, the Megalodons would surely kill them all. Megs and piranhas _never_ mixed.

Scourge passed the training arena, where the young trained with their parents. For exactly four million years, not a single piranha has shed a tear in either pain or happiness.  
Not even the young ones.  
If a newborn got a bad gash on it's side, not a cry of pain was heard and the young one would wear that scar with pride. That's how the system worked: scars are sexy and show signs of a fearless mating partner.  
Even though all piranha are fearless.

Xerxes, the piranha leader, had the best scar of them all. The massive wound stretches from the corner of his right eyes all the way to the base of his tail.  
It was infected many times, reopened countless other times, and bled even more times than that.  
Right now, Xerxes was training with his only son: Hans. When he grew up to be a soldier, Xerxes and Scourge said his callsign would be Solo. As Scourge entered the TA, he heard Xerxes talk to his son.  
"Don't forget today's lesson.", Xerxes husky voice sounded.  
"Respect and honor.", Hans answered.  
Xerxes nodded and noticed Scourge swim through the barnacles, towards him.

Xerxes nodded to his son to swim off, and Hans acknowledged him.  
"What is it?", Xerxes asked when Hans was out of hearing range.  
"The patrols have returned. Human activity had increased along the Docks. A few days ago...it exploded.", Scourge answered, cracking a smile.  
Xerxes was surprised at this.  
Scourge noticed his expression. "Courtesy of Jaws the 6th and his new family."  
Xerxes smiled as a thought crept into his mind.  
With the Docks destroyed and the sharks surely miles away by now, they can escape this prison and spread across Amity and it's surrounding islands.

There would certainly be challenges, of course.  
This would be the biggest operation they have ever assembled. Finding homes, food, resources, enemies, and more would hinder the operation back a few weeks.  
But they would certainly control the entire area by next week.  
Right?

* * *

In under eleven minutes, the Piranhas and the Megalodons stood face-to-face, with the young ones in between.  
All the baby piranha were closer to the sharks and the two baby Meg/Great Whites were closer to the piranhas. Xerxes was staring with all the hate he could muster at Jaw. She did the same to him.  
Jaws, the baby sharks, and the baby piranha didn't have a fucking clue what was going on.

"Touch my little ones, and all of you will die.", Jaw threatened.  
"Touch ours and the same will happen, except to you all.", Xerxes countered.  
Jaws knew the life of every creature here was in the balance. So he did what he could possibly think of firsthand: he nudged the baby piranha towards their parents and took his children back.

Maybe he was a peacemaker afterall. 


	10. More and More

_More and more  
I'm forgetting the past  
More and more  
I'm living at last_

_Day by day  
I'm losing my blues  
More and more  
I'm forgetting 'bout you_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**"Mr. Mayor, is that the one?", the guard pointed to a floating shark's corpse.  
"NO! I told you, the one we're after is a Great White! Keep looking!", the Mayor yelled. Over a wek of this, and still no sign of the shark or it's brood. It had to be out there somewhere.  
But where?

_But oh how I tried  
To keep you by my side  
And oh how I cried  
The day you said good-bye_

_Day by day  
I'm losing my blues  
More and more  
I'm forgetting 'bout you_

At the Amity Island Underwater Caves, a sanctuary for the unknown who want to stay that way, Jaws, Jaw, the twins, the Megalodons, and the Piranha all were discussing the ways to bring more and more very endangered animals to their side.  
"Well, ther is a chance I could talk to the Leviathans, they could probably help us.", said Scourge. The Leviathans were like 15-foot long catfish with electric whiskers.  
"What about the Tsars?", inquired Jaw. Jaws had learned from his mate that she was once up around Siberia where they tested the Tsar Bomba. The Tsars where Orca whales, except they were 25-feet long and had butcher knives for teeth.  
"Well, if they do come around, I don't want any of them to tamper with those humans. They are way too psychotic.", Jaws said, turning his head for everyone to see his scar.  
"WOW! That's the second-best injury I've seen. Mine being first.", Xerxes admired.

_But oh how I tried  
To keep you by my side  
And oh how I cried  
The day you said good-bye_

_Day by day  
I'm losing my blues  
More and more  
I'm forgetting 'bout you_

Time wore on, the second generation matured into teenagers, the Leviathans and Tsars came to the Caves, and slowly but surely, the people of Amity Island forgot about the shark problem. They all forgot, even the Mayor himself. Only two three men didn't forget: Brody, Hooper (Bard), and Danny (voiced by Ving Rhames).  
They were utterly obsessed with the creatures. Danny wanted revenge on them for taking his friends and a few bites of himself. Hooper wanted nothing more than to research them. And Brody, he wanted to end the Jaws family reign of terror once and for all.

_More and more  
I'm forgetting the past  
More and more  
I'm living at last_

_Day by day_  
_I'm losing my blues_  
_More and more_  
_I'm forgetting 'bout you_

_But oh how I tried  
To keep you by my side  
And oh how I cried  
The day you said good-bye_

_Day by day  
I'm losing my blues  
More and more  
I'm forgetting 'bout you_

But eventually, all three moved on to other things. The creatures under the surf were forgotten, the creatures above the surface were forgotten. For days nothing happened, until the week of the Amity Island Annual 4th of July Celebration.  
The Hunting Party, which was compromised of the twins Fang (male) and Scales (female), three Piranhas, and a Megalodon. They went a little too close to the EnvironPlus Drilling Station. While chasing a dolphin, the Megalodon and the dolphin were sewpt up into the suction things on the side of the tower, with the crushers at the top. The two were added to the blender and crushed to pieces before being sucked into the station.

The three Piranhas tried to rescue the Megalodon, not knowing he was dead, and surged into the caves with Fang and Scales before meeting face to face with a large amount of rocks and rubble being sucked in as well.  
Fang and Scales were able to break through the debris, while the Piranhas wern't so lucky. One made it out but was chomped by an electric eel. Having not seen one before, and thinking the eels were the tenticles of a much larger beast, the twins made a swim for it.  
They got seperated by another underwater rockslide, and soon were both lost inside a massive cave system that seemed to go on forever.

Fang was lucky and made his way to the part of the system that was friggin' endless (the part of the cave that is very large and pitch black, the green signs point to it). He went in one direction...up.  
He reached the top of the cave where he found a single hole in the ceiling. He entered it, and was swept up in a torrent of blood and guts and gore. He managed to get a glimpse of the crushers before he was expelled into a large room which appeared to be the center of the tower.  
Why on earth all the gore was dumped in here, he had no clue. But all around him, there was the blood and gore of hundreds of species of underwater animals.  
He soon found out once he turned around.  
"Oh, shit.", he mumbled when he came face-to-face with a Collosal Squid, a.k.a. the Kraken.

Scales, meanwhile, was still in the caves...on the run from the sea serpents that were in the film "Deep Rising". She went left and they did too, take a right turn and they were on her tail like white on rice.  
From the control room, the CEO of EnvironPlus, Steven Shaw, laughed like a maniac as he watched from the security cameras what the twins were going through. Steven was the sole person that didn't forget Jaws and what he did to his son.  
"You took my son from me sharkey...it's only fair that I take your kids.", he said to himself.  
From the many room in the bottom part of the tower, several people heard something that sounded no less than a hurricane of pure Hell before Hell broke loose.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!", Jaws screamed as he dived through the reinforced glass.


	11. The Deep

**Meanwhile, at the Amity Island 4th of July Celebration...  
**  
"Alright, Amity Island, are you ready for some TITTIES?", the Wet T-Shirt Host yelled to the crowd. The crowd, compromised of highschoolers on all sorts of boats, and in the water, all whooped and hollered as if saying: "HELL, YEAH!"  
The host, which was Eli Roth, began spraying water into the women who were on the floating stage in white T-Shirts and panties. The crowd went off the wall. People began jumping and diving into the water at a fast pace.  
Everyone was either partying in the water, partying on boats, or partying on the stage. So it was party, party, party to no end.

The police drove around telling them not to do this, not to do that, and so on and so forth. Over near the beach. there were several people preaching like mad: "Satan is coming for you all!"..."You are all friends with Satan!"..."Repent! Repent!"  
The Deputy called out to them. "Don't talk about Satan, just take your boat back! No more Satan talk!"  
The people, who were elderly, continued to preach.

About three miles into the island, Mr. Bard (Hooper) was looking at the curious increase of activity at the Amity Island Underwater Caves. The place was a minefield of jellyfish and other unwanted creatures. And yet there was an increase in activity, and on top of that, the fish were foriegn (sorry if I misspelled).  
Bard just had to go there and see what was going on, but he couldn't. There was a loud **_crash_** as one of the tanks in his store broke, Bard looked up and almost had a heart attack.  
The baby Megalodon, which had grown to eight feet long, was flying. It was flying, breathing out of water, and looking at Bard with hungry eyes.  
Bard ducked just in time, as the fish darted at him, aiming for the neck. The fish crashed into the computer, sending sparks everywhere even though it and the computer didn't die. Bard ran as fast as his frail old legs would carry him, his pink bunny slippers almost slipping off and his red robe trailing behind him. The Megalodon was zooming between the fish tanks like a Air Force Jet did on an action movie. Bard, terrified beyond rational thought, finally gave in.  
As in he had a heart attack.  
Although the Megalodon had it worse. It went right over Bard...through a window...across the parking lot...into the road...and onto a big rig's front.  
Splat...

Inside, Bard looked up at the screen of his computer and saw that there was movement going on at the Mining Tower and something large heading for the beach.  
Bard smiled a grim smile and said one last thing before passing out from shock.  
"I knew that bastard would be back.

* * *

**EnvironPlus Mining Tower S.O.A. (Save Our Ass)  
"We have had several breaches at multiple areas of the Tower. Latest reports show that the all eight underwater levels are flooded with many smaller rooms untouched. Survivors are few and far between, as most are atop the tower itself. The CEO is missing, as well as many top scientists. We are scrambling mini-submarines to fight, but morale is down.  
P.S. We fear the Megalodons discovered inside the Cave System may be responsible, minisubs are ordered to blow the place.  
P.S.S. We've gotten word that Blackhawks and Coast Guard helicopters are inbound.**

"FANG! SCALES!", Jaw yelled down every corridor her and her party were in. They were compromised of Jaw, three Megalodons, a Leviathan (giant catfish with electric whiskers), and five Piranhas.  
About 300 yards away at the end of the corridor, there was a scientist who somehow hadn't drowned yet. The Leviathan looked at Jaws, who nodded, and attacked.  
His long whiskers reached out and began to probe the scientist _painfully_. One slithered down his throat and another entered through his bellybutton.  
As the Leviathan slowly ripped the man apart, it sent jolts of electricity into the human, keeping him alive for long enough to feel everything.

After the gruesome meal, the party procceded through eight more corridors, until they got to the entrance of a particularly long one and saw Scales swimming like mad towards them. Jaw immediatly brightened, seeing her child alive and well.  
"MOM, SWIM!", Scales called out. About three seconds later, this long snakelike creature darted appeared as it burst through the walls. The creature soon became those creatures when more popped out from everywhere, all chasing Scales. Once Scales was with them the party turned tail and swam like mad through the maze of corridors.

Meanwhile, Jaws and his party (five Megalodons, ten Piranhas, and two Tsars (now 40-foot long Orca whales with butcher knife-like teeth) had reunited with Fang. But the downside was that they were diving deeper and deeper into The Deep* because a Collosal Squid a.k.a. The Kraken** was chasing them. The 100-foot long demonic squid had to grip the sides of the tower or else it's sheer weight would make it sink like an anchor.  
Jaws led the others into a cavern he spied moments before one of the Kraken's gigantic tenticles slammed into the ground where they were. The Kraken might have been hungry, but he wasn't stupid. They would get eaten alive down there, the Kraken was sure of it. But thirty minutes later as it was climbing the tower like an underwater King Kong, the Kraken felt the Earth shake and the tower begin to tumble. As it looked back down, The Deep got deeper when the enormous cave system suddenly caved in.

Thirty minutes previously, Jaws and the others went deeper into the tunnel, following a curiously place line, and passing an even more curiously ripped apart glove.  
When they entered the main cave, their hearts sunk like an anchor when they realised where they had stumbled. It was the Chamber of Los Terribles Infantis*** .  
Across the walls were the Sacred Rubies of Valhalla****, scattered around were the Three Thundersquid Gods*****, and in the center was Apollo, the Holy Flying Fish.******.  
"Uh, Dad? What do we do now?", asked Fang. Jaws looked at him with his one good eye, as over time his other eye became unusable because of an infection.  
"We swim like crazy mother-", but Jaws never finished his sentence, as thousands of Albino Midget Megalodons decended upon them.  
O.K., never mind. We instead fight like Hell.", Jaws said, although he was uncertain they would live.

The following battle was obviously one-sided. The ten Piranahas went first as their 'Overwhelming Force' tactics were used against them. The bigger beasts fared better as they used Tail Whips and Corkscrew Attacks to defeat the A.M.M. But minutes later, two Megalodons and one Tsar were dead and the others were wounded.  
They were surely screwed until the Tsar got a brainwave, he rushed over to Apollo and heaved it up to the ceiling. It worked, once the A.M.M. saw their holy item being tampered with, they all focused on the Tsar. Moments later, the Tsar was dead, the others were rushing out of the cave, and the A.M.M. watched in terror as Apollo sank like an anchor to the floor.  
They all cried out in one voice something so comedic when I first heard it on YouTube I laughed so hard I cried.  
"WHAT THE FU-_**BOOM!**_"  
A magnificent, gigantic explosion took place once Apollo hit the floor. The remaining three sharks felt the heatwave as explosion made the entire cave and then some of the tower's base disintigrate and collapse.  
The Kraken lost it's grip on the tower and fell into black void that was The Deep. The tower collapsed, but just enough so that the part above the water sank a few hundred yards.

Inside the tower, Jaw and her party were on their last strings. The others had been killed by the Deep Risers*******, leaving only Jaw and Scales left.  
The Deep Risers had cornered them in a large corridor, which looked like the main entrance to the control room part of the tower. Jaw and Scales used the last of their strength to bust the steel double doors down.  
It wasn't enough.  
The doors only dented about two feet. Jaw and Scales looked into the Deep Risers face, which opened up to reveal a mouth of sharp teeth and venom.  
And just like that, the world exploded...from the Deep Risers side. The force of the explosion caused the two sharks to be blown through the double doors and into the flooding control room. The felt the tower capsize, a large glass window protecting the giant blob that was the Queen Deep Riser broke and flooded, the other Deep Risers were disintigrated, and three familier shapes broke through the cloud of debris. It was Jaws, Fang, and Jaw's brother.  
There was a happy reunion that lasted about four or five seconds before **_BOOM!_** The tower continued to rupture. And then, a haunting voice filled the room.  
"My son...my work...my friends and workers...my company...and now my pets! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!", yelled the insane voice of the now psycho EnvironPlus CEO Steven Shaw. He was in a scuba suit, a propeller in one hand, and a spear gun in the other. The spear gun was laced with poison from the Deep Risers. Steven became a freakin' jet as he darted one way and darted the other way, confusing the sharks.  
Jaws chased him behind some massive oil silos that exploded in slow motion when Jaws passed them.  
Jaw chased him around until he tricked her into zooming into the room with the Queen, she luckily got out heavily bleeding.  
Fang and Scales chased him around before accidentally biting into each other.  
Jaw's brother was the only one who bit into him, and was the only one to get stabbed in the eye by a poisoned spear. As the paralization took over and he sank to the floor, he tore off both of Steven's legs.

O.K., you know that timer at the top of the screen when you're playing this level? By the time their done, they have ten seconds to get out.  
"Swim! Swim!" croaked Jaw's brother as he was quickly but painfully turned to stone. He nodded to Jaws, and Jaws could've sworn he said "Keep my sister and cousins safe!" with his eyes.  
Sadly, the Jaws family rushed out of the tower with three seconds to spare. As they left they heard Steven muttering like a madman.  
"I see stars...I see fins...son? Son? Is that you? Come to your Papa, that's right come to Daddy! Ahh! Now all I see is fins. The...horror...the...horror..."  
The explosion that followed was so large no words I know could describe it. Only it made the last one seem like a firecracker. From the base to almost the top of the sea, the tower exploded. The top of the sea rushed up as if depth carges went off all around the tower. Those that didn't get off died in the collapse.

Three miles later, at the Amity Island Underwater Caves...  
"Are you okay?", asked Jaws. The whole three miles, his mate didn't say a word, she only cried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you cope with your family dying?", Jaw asked.  
"Well, I didn't really have a family, y'see. When I was born, they were already dead. I was forced to live on my own as a rouge for years. But then you came along.", Jaws told her. Jaw smiled weakly, and scooted closer to her mate.  
When they entered, Jaw gave Jaws a sultry smile that had "sex" written all over it. Jaws was about to comply when...  
"Oh, shit! Dad, the Piranha are gone!", Fang exclaimed. Scales came speeding through a tunnel, with panic on her face.  
"There's nothing here besides a few remaining jellyfish.", she said. When they made this place their home, the Jellyfish all left save for a few.  
"There's no Tsars, no Megalodons, no Leviathans, no nothing.", Scales reported.  
"Oh, that's good. Because now me and your dad have all the room we want to play.", Jaw said in a sexy voice directed at Jaws.  
"Hold on, I wanna break the fourth wall first. HEY, ZIP UP YOUR PANTS YOU PERV!", Jaws yelled. Jaw giggled and led the way into a random room.

* * *

*Legend has it The Deep is home to grotesque monsters like Devil Squid and such.  
**The Kraken is the fish form of the Devil. He was rumored to have once eaten a whole oil frieghter.  
***The Chamber is home to a sick cult of Albino Midget Megalodons.  
****The Sacred Rubies are highly explosive and will detonate when exposed to high temperatures.  
*****The Thundersquids are three massive squids that will bring the Apacolypse.  
******Apollo is the fish form of a what is basically the God of War.  
*******The Deep Risers are from the film "Deep Rising". 


	12. Blood on the Beach, Part 1

**Alright, for this chapter think 'Piranha 3D' but with giant catfish and large killer Orcas. Enjoy!**

"YEAH! Ladies, look at those...WEAPONS OF MASTURBATION right over here!", Eli Roth, the Wet T-Shirt Host, yelled into the crowd. The summer crowd turned out well, all the teenagers near the giant floating stage, the elderly and young near the Pond, and everyone else on the beach.  
The police, a police chopper, and two Coast Guard Cutters patroled the area. The chopper had a .50 Caliber machine gun on it's side, the Cutter had many cannons, and the patrol boats had shotguns. In addition, two state-of-the-art miniature submarines patroled underwater. And if that wasn't enough, the _U.S.S. John F. Kennedy _nuclear aircraft carrier and it's ships: _U.S.S. Lucado (_destroyer)_, U.S.S. McNally _(destroyer), _U.S.S. Havana _(cruiser), _U.S.S. Nautilus _(nuclear submarine), and the _U.S.S. Washington _(heavy cruiser), it's 40 F-22 Raptor jets and 20 Blackhawk helicopters and 30 Apache attack choppers provided additional support.

Near the stage, Danny (played by Ving Rhames) was in a Patrol Boat, Dragon's Breath (SPAZ-12 w/ Incindiary Ammo) in hand. He scanned the water for any signs of trouble, and jumped whenever he saw a fish swim by.  
_RING,RING,RING!_ His phone got a text message. He pulled it out and flipped it open. What he read made his hair stand on end:  
**The Fish r coming! RUN! :(**

"Cut the engine!", Danny told the driver. He pulled out his secondary weapon, a Desert Eagle hand gun with a Gold paintjob. He pointed skyward and let it off.  
**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
**Everyone jumped and looked towards Danny, everyone stopping whatever they were doing.  
Danny pulled out a bullhorn and yelled into it: "Everyone, please calmly get onshore. The Sherrif has declared an emergency!" Although the Sheriff did no such thing.  
Of course, the drunken teens didn't listen.  
"Don't worry, we got beer over here! WOO!", yelled one.  
Another flipped him off. A third jumped into the water. A fourth threw an empty beer can at him. And a fifth took her top off.  
About ten minutes later, they were all screaming and trying to get out of the water...failing horribly.

Under the waves...  
Xerxes and Scourge led the 3,000 strong army of fish into the partygoers midst unnoticed. Xerxes looked back at them and gave the order.  
"Alright, on my signal...WE ATTACK!", he yelled. So by himself, he picked out a target. She was an unattractive methhead in a tube, waving her bra.  
Xerxes laughed at himself and quickly bit her left buttcheek. Then he bit her left. She jerked around a bit, wondering what was going on. That was the signal, and more Piranha rushed in to devour her once Scourge bit into her...well...you know...reproductive organ.  
She screamed, the other Piranha dragged her through the tube, and a gyser of blood and gore spewed out.  
Panic was instantaniously.

The Tsars Body Bombed boats. The Leviathans electrocuted the water, stunning many and leaving them helpless. The Piranha put their 'overwhelming force' tactic to good use. And in something very stupid, many partygoers got on the floating stage. Seeing their opertunity, the Tsars heaved on the back end of the stage, causing the whole thing to overturn. Many were crushed, trapped, or electrocuted when the wires snapped.  
Simply put...it was a massacre.

The Police did their best to kill them. They opened fire with shotguns, assault rifles, and handguns. Many were killed, but the tide refused to stem.  
The police tried heaving the teens into their boats, which overfilled quickly. The officer's hands and clothes were covered in blood and other fluids, increasing the gore level.  
In a last resort, once Danny ran out of ammo, he took out his Tazer and electrocuted the water. Although this seems stupid, he was able to get a 12 Kill Streak on the Piranhas, one of which was Scourge.

"We got a 30-man team in the water helping civilians. We need more support!", the pilot yelled into his mike. Behind him, the .50 Caliber opened fire on the water, killing many of all species.  
The other man let down a Rope Ladder for survivors to climb up. They were all swarmed the ladder, eventually causing it to break. The three lucky men that got on had heavy injuries to their legs and torso, one had his intestines showing.

"This is Eagle-7-Niner with support Blackhawks en route to your position.", said the Apache pilot. The Apache led twelve Blackhawk helicopters each with a .50 Caliber machine gun attached. The Apache had twelve AMRAAM missles and 10,000 rounds of bullets to empty out on the fish.  
"Most civilians are on the flipped stage in the center of the water. Be advised, stage is sinking under pressure and there are bogeys in the water.", said the Police Chopper pilot.  
Just as the Apache pilot was about to respond, three F-22 Raptors tore by him. Soon, the sky was filled with planes and helicoptors of all kinds available.  
"Who's in control here?", asked the Apache pilot.  
"You, sir. The fleet was attacked and we were ordered to take off by the captain. We're the remaining 49% of the Air Force assigned to the fleet.", was his response.  
"Are there any surviving ships?", asked the dumbfounded pilot after a minute or two.  
"Yes, sir. The _Nautilus_ was able to avoid the attacking sharks, and the _Washington _and _Havana_ escaped with minimal damage. The others were sunk.", was his response.

Near the sunk _U.S.S. John F. Kennedy_, amid the floating debris and lifeboats, were Jaws and his family.  
"I knew this would happen. Dammit, Xerxes! I'll turn him into sushi when I get ahold of him.", Jaws muttered angrily. As Jaw tried to calm him down, Fang and Scales swam about, devouring any poor sap who didn't get in a lifeboat.

And under the 4th of July Massacre...  
"Hey, where the hell is the Mayor?", Xerxes asked a random fish. He had been swimming around the carnage looking for him, but having no luck whatsoever.  
"I don't know, sir. He might be in the pond, that's where the children and elderly are.", the random fish said.  
"Hey, attention, everyone! Spread the word that the Mayor of Amity Island is now an H.V.T. (High Value Target). Anyone who finds him is my new second-in-command.", Xerxes announced. He was seething about the death of Scourge, and was going to be damned if somebody didn't kill the Mayor. Because without a shining leader, the humans were hopeless.


	13. Blood on the Beach, part 2

**I'M ALIVE!  
This story is WAY past it's update time. So I present to you the Jaws: Unleashed Beach Bloodbath finale!**

* * *

**_The Amity Island Public Beach, 3:13 p.m.  
_**"SWALLOW THIS, MOTHERFUCKERS!", yelled Danny, heaving a giant motor into the air before slamming it into the water, blood churning in the resulting waves.  
All kinds of the demonic creatures were shredded into sushi by the sharp motor blades, and the blood from them attracted even more to the cutter.  
Behind Danny, the Amity Island Town Beach became slick red mud instead of the usual grainy sand that it was for so many years. Victims from the massacre were dragged or swam to the beach, a safe haven from the death ridden water. Bodies floated on the surface, some had been reduced to skeletons and sank to the bottom of the ocean. On the floating stage in the middle of the carnage, hundreds of civilians clung to anything that would save them from the water. Many of the Wet T-Shirt Contestants had died, and only the host, Eli Roth (the ACTUAL Eli Roth)was able to escape falling into the water when the stage tipped to one side as soon as a great many people had piled onto it.

On the water, Police Boats and military PT Boats tried to rescue the civilians, but were constantly met with barricades.  
For one thing, the sharks kept Body Bombing the boats, causing them to sink or explode. A few bigger sharks were even able to pull the boats down under the water by their teeth.  
Plus, many boats ran by motor, and the sharp blades could cut through people as quick as it could cut through fish. Many boats killed more people than they saved.  
Another major problem were the greedy people who would rather save themselves than save others. Todd was one of those people.  
Comandereing a Jet Ski, he rode over people, cut people's faces open, he could have saved so many people with that thing.  
Well, if Shark Night 3D taught us anything, it's never be on a Jet Ski when sharks are in the water.  
Almost as soon as he got clear of the bloody water, he turned an went further into the ocean. Hoping some kind sailor he could take advantage of would save him, he kept going into the blue horizon.  
"AHHH!", he screamed, throwing his hands in front of him.  
A Great White Shark jumped clean out of the water and chomped into him, the Jet Ski still heading into the horizon.

Underwater, Jaws munched on the remains of Todd, swallowing the guts and mush of the former teen. His family caught up with him, and he pointed in the direction Todd was coming from. From here, they could easily smell the blood of thousands of humans and creatures of the deep.  
They knew it would be dangerous, but that's the fun of it. They were sharks, their entire life was an occupational hazard. Actually, no...it was a TOTAL hazard.  
As Great Whites, they were the most infamous of the sharks. Even though Bull Sharks were more dangerous since they could be in both salt and fresh water forever without having to go back to saltwater, Great Whites were viewed as the most dangerous because they were the biggest meateaters on the planet.  
"Let's go.", Jaws said.

RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!  
The machine guns on the PT Boats rang out all over the battlefield, although the screams of the civilians still drowned out the noise.  
On the beach, hundreds of doctors and nurses, MPs and civilians, anyone who would help was doing just that. But judging from the wounds the civilians had sustained, most would bleed to death, if not get an infection. People's ribs were showing, tendons in the cheeks were in plain sight, eyeballs had been removed, whole limbs missing, bloody bones were the only thing there, stuff like that...  
And all the while this creepy-ass music was playing in the background.  
If you listen closely in Piranha 3D, during the beginning of the "D-Day" scene, you can here this music that really freaks you out and really goes along with the carnage that happened then and is happening now.

**_The Lake, 3:46 p.m._**  
In Jaws: Unleashed, during the level _Blood on the Beach_, one of your main objectives is to annihilate several boats in the Lake before you go against the Mayor.  
This is that part except...  
The Lake is where the Police Boats come from, so it's like trying to destroy the Oil Facility only smaller and made of wood.  
"Tsars, I need you to take out that damn station. The less boats the human scum have, the better.", Xerxes commanded. Three Tsars nodded and swam off to destroy a wooden Police Outpost in a Lake that was swarming with Police Boats.  
The three Tsars immediatly Body Bombed the Police Boats in their way, until the one in the middle jumped onto a Police Boat. The officer onboard had a Bangstick in his hands, which is a long metal rod with an explosive tip and a trigger at the back. The officer stabbed the Tsar in the eye and pulled the trigger, causing half of the mutated Orca's head to explode, spraying the boat with gore.

Watching the corpse of their fallen comrade sink to the seafloor, the two remaining Tsars split up: one going for the the Outpost, and the other going for the remaining six Police Boats.  
The other boats, seeing what the Bangstick did, decided to repeat it. The two officers on each boat each pulled out a Bangstck and waited for the Tsars to surface.  
The cops on the Outpost, however, had only their Automatic Shotguns and a couple of M-16s. Soon, they found themselves shaking in their boots when the Outpost began to vibrate, then shake violently.  
With a mighty crash, the Police Outpost slid halfway into the water, then stopped, then it bacame a building version of the sinking _Orca._ The three cops that could scrambled onto the roof, while two more scrambled inside the building that was quickly filling up with water.  
**CRASH!  
**The two officers inside turned around and gasped in horror as the Tsar that collapsed the Outpost was now breaking through the fragile wooden walls. The officers raised their weapons and fired, bullets causing the massive mutated Orca to bleed severely. But they weren't doing enough damage, and even though one was able to go through the skylight, the other became caught on a peice of broken wood.  
As the Tsar drew nearer, the officer closed his eyes, waiting for a pain he couldn't imagine. **SPLAT! **The officer felt blood drench his face and opened his eyes, expecting to see the Tsar still there.  
Well, it was, but there was a massive hole in it's head. One of the boats had thrown one of the men on the roof a Bangstick, and he had blown the Tsars head open.  
The third Tsar had four Bangsticks stuck in him at once, and now holes covered the corpse that was at the bottom of the ocean.

**_The Amity Island Mariana, 4:20 a.m.  
_**"Mr. Mayor, there's something going on at the festivities.", said a bodyguard. The Mayor's Yacht was very small to be a Yacht, but it was his private Yacht so it was supposed to be small...I guess.  
There were four men on the Yacht: the Mayor, two bodyguards, and the driver. The two bodyguards each had an Uzi to protect the Mayor, and the driver had a .457 Magnum in a hidden compartment.  
**CRASH!  
**The boat rocked, knocking one of the bodyguards overboard. The water bubbled up and turned red as rubies, a dorsel fin swimming off.  
"Crank up the fuckin' motor, NOW!", yelled the remaining bodyguard, cocking his Uzi and firing it randomly into the water. The Mayor collapsed against the inside of the boat, muttering hysterically.  
"Oh, my God! This can't be happening!", he cried.

The Yacht, with surprising speed, raced around the Mariana, dodging massive barges carrying tons of fireworks. The fin kept up with their every move, ramming the side of the boat and making it veer offcourse, almost hitting a barge.  
The Yacht raced by the spot where the Mariana and the Ocean met, giving all three men on the boat a clear view of the carnage. Two Coast Guard Cutters, the _U.S.S. Mitchell Chriton _and the _U.S.S. Stephany King_, were trying their best to rescue survivors and kill the underwater demons. Helicopters thundered overhead and planes zoomed by, the water was redder than the ripest tomato, the crowded boats threatened to overturn, the beach was packed with the dead and dying...  
Not looking where he was going, hypnotized by the horrifying events taking place, the driver rammed into an upsidedown speedboat and flipped out.  
The speedboat exploded, catching the front of the Yacht on fire and killing the driver, causing the Yacht to go out-of-control and head right for the floating stage. Eli Roth, who was getting the injured into boats and helicopters, saw the Yacht coming at full speed towards them.  
"HIT THE FUCKIN' DECK!", he yelled, alerting everyone to the Yacht speeding towards them. Many of them, Eli included, were forced to jump into the water to escape the oncoming Yacht. Those who couldn't paid the price...

The Yacht slammed into the stage wickedly fast, causing an explosion that set the sides of the Yacht on fire too. The explosion burst apart the stage, causing it to sink more into the water until only the metal frame was left. The Yacht became airborne for a few moments before slamming down into the water again, this time the bodyguard regained control.  
Turning hard to port, at maximum speed, the bodyguard was thrown to the floor, knocking himself out. The Yacht went in circles for a while before the fin slammed into it, and in went straight again...straight for the Mariana.  
The guard regained conciousness, discovering that the boat was going straight again and that the steering was out.  
Up in the air, a Bell Huey struck a mast whilst it's machineguns were firing, causing it to temporarily spin around and around, aimlessly firing bullets into anything.  
**THUP-THUP-THUP!  
**Three .50 Caliber bullets impacted into the bodyguards torso, sending him flying onto the deck, his major organs scorched with intense heat.  
The Mayor, seeing as he was the only one alive, grabbed the Uzi from the dead guards body and jumped into the water in a last ditch effort to live a little while longer.  
The flaming Yacht impacted dead into one of the barges...  
**_KER-WHAM!  
_**The largest of the explosions to happen at the massacre happened, sending fireworks and flames 200 feet into the sky, igniting the other barges until the entire Mariana was aflame.  
Oil poured into the water, lighting it on fire. Fireworks went as far away as the Lost River Resort. Flaming debris impacted all over the water surrounding Amity Island. Bodies were thrown hundreds of feet away. Fireworks also downed some very unlucky helicopters.

Underwater, the Mayor looked around the deep for any sign of the shark that was chasing him, hellbent on his death.  
_Dun-un...dun-un...dun-un...  
_The Mayor darted to his side, seeing a black shape move, but now the oil slick covered the surface so bad that the light down here was diminishing, and so was his oxygen.  
_Dun-un...dun-un...dun-un...  
_The Mayor's sight began to diminish...  
_Dun-un...dun-un...dun-un...  
_How he wanted to just breath...  
There was a sharp pain in the Mayor's side, and he was thrust around like a ragdoll. The shark was biting him. Pain he couldn't possibly imagine filled his body, his eyesight diminished further. The last of his oxygen floated up to the surface in bubbles.  
**RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!  
**The ocean muffled the Uzi's gunfire, and the Mayor, blood pouring from his wound, drifted to the surface.

* * *

_**Amity Island Town Beach, 6:30 p.m.  
**_"Amity Island: Terror, horror, death. More at 11.", said the reporter into the camera. The cameraman lowered his camera and promptly puked on the sand, the reporter grimacing both at the cameraman and the carnage that lay on the shore.  
The creepy chanting from _The Mist_ could be heard as bodies littered the water and the shore. People were still pulling each other out of the surf, gruesome wounds covering their bodies. Fortunatly, the sunken aircraft carrier sent out a distress signal before the Jaws family sank it and it's escorts. Right now, a massive Medivac was taking place on the beaches of Amity Island.

"Gimme' a defib unit! Defib unit over here!"  
"One...two...three...breath! One...two...three...breath!"  
"CLEAR!"-_ZAP!_-"Clear!"-_ZAP!  
_"Morphine! I need more morphine!"  
"Band-Aids for the better wounds, water for the injured, morphine for the serious..."  
"Don't you dare die on me! WAKE UP!"  
Micheal Brody just stood and stared at the destruction. The wailing of sirens, the roaring of jets, the thundering of helicopters, the shouting, cursing, screaming, sobbing...  
"Doc-DOCTER!", yelled a nurse, rushing over to Brody as he collapsed from shock. A docter ran over to him, advising the nurse to get him back home and into bed.  
"Hey! HEY! I need some help over here!", yelled Eli Roth, trudging from the water with a seriously burnt 13-year old cradled in his arms. A docter ran over to him and took the boy from his arms. Eli had bite marks covering his torso and legs, but he had a look in his eye that hasn't been seen since _Inglorious Bastards_.  
The docter nodded to him, but once Eli turned his back and ran off to help someone else, the docter closed the boy's eyes, as they wern't looking anyway...

"My fellow Americans, tragedy had struck our nation...has struck the world...an attack no person ever dreamed of happening has come true. The small town of Amity Island has been attacked, by what we believe to be the worst ecological attack in the history of mankind. I regret to inform you that over five thousand lives...have been lost."

As the President's national address heard all across America, hundreds of volunteers, U.N. soldiers, Red Cross agents, and people from around the world poured into the small, rural town of Amity Island.  
England: The Royal Family listens to a report given by the royal massanger, all with startled faces.  
Russia: A group of politicians crowd around a car radio, listining with serious faces.  
Japan: A farmer tunes his handheld radio to several channels, all reporting the same terrifying story.  
New York: Millions of civilians watch the news reports in Times Square, nobody making a sound.

_Ring-Ring...Ring-Ring...Ring-  
_"Hello?", Brody asked.  
"He lived alright. The Mayor pissed him off even more, though.", answered a gruff voice. Brody knew at once who it was.  
"What? He's alive?", Brody asked, horrified.  
"I assume your talking about the shark. The Mayor died of blood loss and shock thirty minutes ago. He was rambling on about the father coming to get him."  
"Wait...the father. The shark that Vaughn killed...", Brody stuttered.  
"Was his son."  
"Then it's over. It's out of our hands now. That thing has survived the Shark Hunting Tournament, three Oil Rig explosions, an Oil Factory explosion, the Angry Armada, a $100,000 bounty, a massive Mining Tower explosion, and the whole S.N.A.F.U. at the beach. The thing is unkillable.", Brody said.  
"Which is why me and some of my Vietnam buddies are going out to get it in a few weeks. We have some toys we want to try on it. You're free to come if you want."  
Brody sighed in defeat. "Do I really have a choice?", he asked before hanging up.

* * *

**Okay, then. I hope you're satisfied now.  
Two chapters left before it's all over. The next chapter is the Aftermath, where we see how everyone is holding out a week later., and what 'toys' whats-his-face brought.  
And then we finally have the Finale, where Jaws goes head-to-head with the hunter and his 'toys'.  
Read and review.**


End file.
